Caaron Philstopherson drabble (continued)
by darrenmyer
Summary: Carson is Aaron's best friend and best friends go to each other's parties, don't they? Pairing: Caaron Philstopherson (Carson from SBL and Aaron from Last Friday Night) Sequel: how the school reacts to Carson and Aaron being together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prompt a filled on my tumblr, check it out if you want to see who prompted :)**

* * *

"Dude, c'mon. Go out, have fun like a normal teenager for once." Aaron sighed, resting his head at the locker next to Carson's. Carson pretended not to listen. "Will you pay attention to me?" Aaron said, grabbing Carson's hands and forcing him away from the locker.

"Aaron, I've told you this before," he sighed "and I'm telling you now: I'm not a party person."

"I just want you to hang out with me, I want to make sure everyone knows how awesome my best friend is! And besides, you're familiar with my house." Aaron exclaimed, gesticulating a lot like he always did when he was trying to prove a point "You told me you weren't a people's person too and look: best friends."

"I'm not a people's person. I'm an Aaron's person." he sighed once again.

"Aww that's sweet but you're not getting away with this shit." Aaron said and Carson blushed hard at the compliment, like he always did when it came to Aaron. Aaron was just a really open, honest person. He never hid what he was feeling, whether it was sad, excited, tired or anything really. That was what made Carson trust him so much. He was easy to read. They'd became fast friends after Carson got over hating on him just because he was popular, and it was one of the, if not the best thing he did in his life. He was lonely to say the least, nobody wanted to befriend him, that's why he'd become so bitter and sarcastic, he used it as a way of self-protection. Aaron had simply walked into his life and broken the barriers he'd built around himself for so long. He was grateful. So of course, he couldn't resist anymore when his best friend looked at him with those big puppy eyes he loved so much.

"C'mon Carsey… do it for me?" he begged.

"Okay." That was going to be a long night…

—-

"It's so loud in here, Aaron!" Carson yelled over the song, looking around and taking in the view of lots and lots of drunk teenagers.

"I know, it's the fun part." he smiled, the hazel eyed boy was a little tipsy himself, as Carson didn't drink, he was making sure Aaron was safe.

"Ugh, why do you love this so much?" Carson sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you love this so much?" Aaron winked at him and walked away, swaying his hips. Carson was 100% sure he'd never felt more flushed.

—-

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Nicholas had yelled in the small room Carson and Aaron were currently in. A choir of **_YES!_** erupted around them. _Tsk, drunk horny teenagers_, Carson thought.

"SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN!" Aaron shouted, grinning like the cheshire cat. _You too, Aaron? I can't believe this-no, wait, I actually can. _

Nicholas went first, the bottle pointed to Remy.

"Come here, girl!" he said, gesturing for her to come near him. _Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke_.

Remy and Nicholas kissed slowly and messily, you could even see Scott's jealous face in the background. The kiss lasted longer than it should. _Ewww, I'll have to get my eyes sterilized after that._

"It's my turn!" Scott yelled over the music and spun the bottle until it landed on Nicholas.

"Whoops, sorry, do you want a re-do?" he asked Nicholas, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"Um… n-no you… you can." Nicholas said and leaned in for a kiss, which actually had to be separated, because otherwise they wouldn't stop sucking on each other's faces.

"MY TURN!" Aaron obnoxiously shouted, laughing like an idiot. Carson felt something his stomach dropping. Was it… jealousy? Aaron then spun the bottle so fast it was almost flying, it started to slow down until it stopped on-

_Oh shit._

Carson didn't know if he should be dying from embarrassment and hiding himself in a hole or flipping out and jumping and kicking and screaming like a fucking twelve year old girl. His emotions were conflicted. He stared at Aaron who was grinning at him widely.

"You have to kiss me now…" and everything seemed to move so fast, firstly Aaron kissed him softly, barely a press of the lips but then he started running his tongue over Carson's bottom lip and then Carson granted him entrance and well, turns out that they were now fully making out. Aaron in Carson's lap, groaning.

"Whoa, boys. Get a room!" Scott shouted, laughing. And then Carson realized what they were doing.

_Wrong, this is wrong, this should never happen, Aaron is straight, he's gonna think you're disgusting and you can't let that happen, Carson. You __**need**__ him. He's the most important person in the world to you after grandma. Get a fucking grip_.

"Um, I'll… I'll just go…" hee said, getting up and running out of the room.

"Wait!" Aaron shouted after him, but Carson was already gone.

—-

Carson drove back to his house in the rain, without even bothering to close the convertible's roof. His tears getting mixed with the water drops. _You're so stupid, Carson. You shouldn't have done this, he was drunk and you took advantage of him. You don't deserve anything. You don't deserve him._

He parked outside his house and cried for minutes that seemed like ages, he cried and cried. His whole body shaking with the force his sadness was erupting in him. Until he heard the sound of an engine turning off, a very familiar engine.

"Carson." Aaron whispered, and even with the rain around them, Carson was able to hear.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron, I shouldn't… you were drunk… I… did you drive all the way here? You could've gotten hurt!" he started, the air failing to come into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning in anxiety and fear.

"Shhh, breathe, Carsey." Aaron said, making his way to Carson and hugging him tightly, pressing Carson's face to his chest. "I couldn't let you go like this."

"What do you mean?" Carson's voice was so small and he'd never felt so vulnerable, so _exposed_ as he had at that moment.

"I mean that," Aaron breathed. "I love you, not just as a friend but in the romantic sort of way and I want you to be my boyfriend, and I'm a complete asshole for letting our first kiss be in a shitty party I set up with tons of people you and I dislike."

"You… you love me?" Carson looked up from his chest and it took all of Aaron's willpower not to kiss him right there in the spot.

"Yes. I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things." he brushed a stray of wet hair off Carson's forehead.

Carson couldn't take it anymore so he leaned for a passionate, beautiful kiss, that left them both breathless. He then rested their foreheads together, looking into the other boy's eyes which were filled with so much passion he couldn't even believe it.

"I love you too." he said, smiling softly and hugging the other boy closer, if that was even physically possible. "And you totally stole that quote from The Fault in Our Stars."

Aaron paused. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was the one to give a ride to Carson the next day. He didn't even ask anything, basically, he just woke up really early to be able to park in front of Carson's house before the boy drove to school.

"What are you doing here?" Carson asked, he couldn't hide the smile on his face at the sight of Aaron.

"Hmm, just thought I could give my boyfriend a lift to school." he winked, making Carson blush.

"Well, your _boyfriend_ approves of your decision." Carson flirted back, making his way towards Aaron's SUV.

"I'm glad." he caught Carson's lips in a deep kiss, running his tongue over the lips of the chestnut haired boy, who happily granted him access.

"We should get going." Carson stated, breathless. Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

They drove to school in a comfortable silence, as soon as they parked, Aaron got out of the car quickly, to open Carson's door for him.

"I'm not a lady, you know?" he laughed anyway.

"I'm aware… But I'm your gentleman." Aaron smirked in a way that should be illegal. _God, why do I have to blush so much? Damn you pale skin!_

"Cheesy." he smiled softly, not even bothering to hide the fond look he was giving him.

"You love it, Phillips." he winked once again, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the school.

* * *

By the looks they were receiving, people didn't appreciate the fact that they were together, whether it was because this was a small, close-minded town and they were a gay couple or because Aaron was a popular kid, and popular kids aren't supposed to be gay in Clover, except for Nicholas Forbes and Scott Thomas, of course, but no one but Carson and Aaron knew that.

"Aaron is dating that writer's club freak." Carson had heard someone whispering.

The jocks sneered at them, making kissy faces, Carson looked at Aaron, just to see how the boy was reacting. Aaron was as confident as ever, greeting people as if he hadn't just come out of the closet.

Even though his boyfriend was apparently not worried at all, he couldn't help but feel like everything was building up to a nasty ending.

"Okey-dokey, you're making the face." Aaron chuckled, shaking his head and wrapping his right arm over Carson's shoulders. Carson let out a nervous laugh.

"What face?"

"The one you make when you're worried, along with your furrowed brow." he said, tapping the center of Carson's forehead lightly with his index finger as if to make a point.

"Have you seen the way people are looking at us?" Carson shook his head, making Aaron stop walking altogether.

"Hey, tell me, how many of them came and talked right to our faces they don't aprrove of this?" he smiled "None. And you know why is that? Because _we_ approve of this, because it's _our_ goddamned life, and _we_ are proudly exposing the fact that _we_ are together and not ashamed to admit it." Aaron's grin was contagious, and suddenly Carson felt a lot more sure of himself.

"And even if they don't like what they see, I sincerely couldn't care less. I love you and I'm sure of what I'm doing here. Popularity is something dumb, something that won't matter in a few months when we are out of this pit of a town."

"I love how you're always the optimistic one out of us both." Carson sighed "It gives me hope, because I always think everything is gonna end badly."

"Welp, if you feel more secure about the subject when I'm present, don't you worry kid, I'm planning to stick around for a long time." Aaron winked at Carson.

"I certainly hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you heard from Northwestern yet?" Aaron asked, moving closer to Carson on his bed, where they'd been previously studying. Carson sighed, dropping his forehead on the pillow he'd been using as a desk.  
"No... I'm... kind of becoming worried."  
Aaron sighed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his temple.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you got in, okay? You're amazing." He smiled against Carson's hair, dropping a light kiss.  
Physical affection was never a thing for Carson, his parents had always been distant when it came to these things. To be honest, he never thought it was something he couldn't live without, that is, until he met Aaron. At first he'd been quite taken aback by Aaron's frequent hugs and pats on the back, but as the boy had no clue of Carson's stiffness, he continued to do so until Carson got used to it.

* * *

"Your letter came today." Sheryl said as soon as Carson got home from school the next day. He froze in the spot, no, he couldn't open it without Aaron. No matter what it said, it would change his life for the next years. He immediately fished his phone from his back pocket and dialed Aaron's number.

"Carson?" He asked.  
"Yeah, um... my letter came... can you come over?" He asked quietly, the anxiety was killing him.  
"Yeah, of course, I'll be there soon, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"And Carson?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'm sure you got in."

* * *

"Carson's upstairs." Sheryl informed Aaron, who simply nodded in politeness and walked up the stairs as fast as he could. Carson was laying on his bed, staring at the unopened letter, not even looking up when Aaron settled himself next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders.  
"No matter what it says, I'm here for you, okay?" He said, rubbing Carson's arm, trying to comfort him. Carson sat on the bed and tore the envelope open, not caring about anything but its contents. He quickly scanned over the letter.  
"I got in." He said aloud, as if to process the information. "I GOT IN, AARON!" he shrieked, hugging the other boy tightly, burying his face on Aaron's shoulder, barely containing his tears of joy.  
"I'm so proud of you, baby, so fucking proud!" He laughed into Carson's hair, kissing it frantically. Carson paused.  
"But... what does that mean... for us?" he said, the smile disappearing from his face. Aaron reached back into his pocket, fishing a folded envelope which read 'Northwestern University'.  
"I applied there too..." he smiled softly, reaching out to run his thumb over Carson's cheeks, which were wet with tears.  
"Did you get in?" Carson breathed, eyes wide.  
"I... I couldn't open it without you either..." he admitted, smiling down at his lap.  
"Do you want to do it now or do you want to wait?"  
"Let's just rip it off... like a band-aid." Aaron ripped open his envelope, unfolding the letter and settling it down on his lap.  
"I got in, Carson, I got in!" He grinned, tackling Carson on the bed and kissing him desperately. "We won't be apart... we'll be there, _together_!"  
Carson grinned back at him, brushing Aaron's hair away from his eyes.  
"I can't wait."


End file.
